The Assassin
by vampchick09
Summary: Jace is an Assassin, he's got a new mission to kill Clary. Clary soon finds out that Luke has been kidnapped and sets out to find him. I might change the title later. Rated M only because theres killing & future lemony chapters :P All human.
1. The Prologue

**Hey, remember when I told you my new idea about Jace being an Assassin? Well, here it is! I hope you like it. :) *This is unbeta'd so when My beta finishes the chapter I'll post it up. ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Mortal instruments or Harry Potter 7 pt.2… got it?. Good. **

* * *

><p><span>The Assassin<span>

Prologue 

It was New Year's Eve. Jace sat by the window and looked at the snow covered road. There was only 1 thing on his mind. He must die. He had been paid Big Money to this guy. He had slept with the CEO's daughter of the Hyatt Casino. Jace followed him to his suite. He leaned against the wall as he watched the victim stagger through the door. The poor guy must have been drunk that he forgot to lock the door.

"Hey are you the room service?" the man slurred. Jace pulled out his gun, and the trigger. "Whoa, dude- What are-" BANG! Blood splattered over his shirt and the carpet.

Chapter 1 Clary's POV

It was just me and my dad Luke; she had died in a car crash when I was 10yrs old. We were on our way home from my Ballet recital, at the time I was into ballet, the way dancing made me feel free and beautiful like a swan. But then some guy who apparently was drunk and cut us off, which made Luke crash and my mom died. I stop going to ballet after that. Luke now works as a government Scientist, gets paid pretty decent. I work at EB games with Simon and Maia, which is cool.

"So how's it going at the science lab, Luke?"

"Pretty well, my Lab team and I have been working on a Matter Replicator. It's a prototype. Where you can replicate anything you like. If you forgot someone's birthday, you simply type in what you like and it will appear." Luke explained.

"Seems quite interesting and handy."

"Well I'm off to work at the lab, have a good day at work, and see you at dinner."

"Bye Luke."

* * *

><p>"Sweet! We just got <em>Halo 3, Call of Duty: Black ops, and Assassin Creed 2.<em> Remind me to set it aside, so we can play it at my house." Simon said.

"Cool, I'll tell Maia too, I think she's been itching to play that too." I said.

"Excuse me, Miss I'd like to purchase this Sonic the Hedgehog game."

"Alright M'am it will be $18, please." The lady took out the her wallet and paid.

"Thank you, Miss."

"Have a great day."

"Hey Clary, we should watch Harry Potter 7 pt.2, tonight at your place and Simon too." Maia said.

"Sounds great!... Simon!" I yelled "My place 7 o'clock"

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>Simon and Maia arrived at my house with the DVD. I plucked the movie from Maia's hands and popped it in. While it was going through previews I went to the kitchen to get some popcorn.<p>

"Clary, you ready?"

"Coming, Just finishing the popcorn!"

The lights went off and the music from the Warners Brothers went off.

*1hr into the movie*

_**[referring to the Horcrux they're looking for]**_

_**Harry: I think it has something to do with Raven Claw umm…It'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone any Ideas?**_

_**Luna Lovegood: Well, there's Rowena Raven Claw's lost diadem**_

_**Ron: Oh, bloody hell! Here we go!**_

_**Luna: Lost diadem of Raven Claw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous.**_

_**Cho Chang: Yes, but Luna it's lost, for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today. Who's seen it?**_

_**Ron: Excuse me can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?**_

_**Cho Chang: It's a sort of crown, you know like a tiara.**_

"Ron is my Favourite, he's so funny and kinda cute." I whispered.

"You 2 have 1 thing in common…" said Simon.

"And what is that?"

"You both have red hair." He chuckled.

"Ughh."

*closer to the end*

_**Severus Snape: so when the time comes the boy must die?**_

_**Dumbledore: yes, yes. He must die.**_

_**[Harry continues to see through Snape's memories]**_

_**Severus Snape: You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter.**_

_**Dumbledore: don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy.**_

"Clary, I need to go to the Lab, and fix a few formulas it won't be long I'll be back." Luke said

"Okay Luke, be careful don't blow anything up." I laughed.

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV<span>

"Let's test this machine out… how about an apple strudel?" I begin to type it in and hit enter.

"Mmm… I'm starving, hmm… lets try an Iphone 4S I know Clary is dying to have one." 'Iphone 4S'

_*Crash*_

"Anybody there? This is restricted Area, only Employees!"

'I should probably wrap things up, and get back home.' I took the Iphone 4S, went to note pad. "_Clary, Happy Birthday, I know you've wanted an Iphone for so long, so I hope you enjoy your special day. –Luke"_

I went to gather my things when a bandana goes over my head and someone is tying my hands together which makes me drop the phone.

"Let me go!" I yell and kick. "Be quiet!" One of the kidnappers kick me in the stomach, till I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it the first chapter to my new story! Can you guys… my beautiful readers… *looks from under my eyelashes and pouts* Do me a favor and review my story. Please xD Also go and Read and Review my Christmas Special one-shot! It's called <strong>_**Santa Baby! **_

_**13+ reviews- I'll try every 3 days**_

_**7-13 reviews- a chapter every week**_

**3-7 reviews- a chapter every 2 weeks**

**1-3 reviews- a chapter every 3 weeks**

_**Catch ya later!**_

_**-Vampchick09 :)**_


	2. The Attack

**Hey so, thank you soo much for the review, they really give me the motivation I need, since I'm kinda a procrastinator if you haven't noticed… hehe. Also this chapter is filler, but I kinda need to write this chapter so we make our way into the Action Baby! xD *This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, but when it is I'll upload the new one.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Smallville. I don't own Nothing, just the plot. Got it? Good!**

* * *

><p><span>The Attack<span>

Clary's Pov

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

The alarm went off at 7:30am to wake me up for work. I had woken up with an eerie feeling in the house. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see if Luke had woken up already.

"Luke, you home?" I shouted. I wonder if Luke had already left for work, and if he did he certainly forgot his phone, a bit odd; I must say, since that man cannot live without his phone, well nobody can really.

* * *

><p>"Hey Simon, so how's it going with Isabelle, she finally giving you the time of day?" I said.<p>

"You'd be surprised I went back to that restaurant, she works at "Midnight Blue" this time she said 'Yes'.

_*Flashback is in Simon's Pov*_

_The other time I went to this restaurant was a total bust. But now I'm back. I sat at the Bar and ordered Rum & Coke. _

_I saw Isabelle stop at the bar. "Hey Isabelle, its Simon I was just here the other day."_

"_Ohh, hey Simon, Are you stalking me now?" she smiled._

"_Listen, um… I know you said I wasn't your type, but we could go to Starbucks have a cup of Mocha, my treat…" I smiled nervously. "…and if you still think so I'll leave you alone." I was out of breath, I been trying to say it as fast as I can._

"_Well, I do love Mocha, ok sure tomorrow, I have the day off." She said._

"_Really… I mean, Cool. Bye."_

_*End*_

"Wow… she actually said 'Yes', it was kinda funny the first time we went to that restaurant. She totally shut you down." I laughed.

*_Flashback 2 Clary's Pov*_

_It had been my birthday, so Simon, Maia, and I went to the new restaurant called 'Midnight Blue'. It was the first time Simon had met Isabelle. She had raven long Black hair, ocean Blue eyes that would twinkle and had very long legs. Simon couldn't take his eyes off her. She had hair in a pony tail, with white blouse, and Black tie and vest._

"_Happy 19__th __Birthday Clary!" Simon and Maia said together._

"_Thanks so much! You guys!"_

"_Hello, I'm Isabelle and I'll be your waitress for today. Are you guys ready to order?" she said._

"_Simon, Why don't you go first?" I said._

"_Ok, I'd like the, uhh-um… what's it called? Uh…" Isabelle looked at him quizzically._

"_Uggh, I'll go first." Said Maia._

"_I'll have a teriyaki chicken burger, and freckled lemonade." Isabelle wrote down what she order and sneak a glance at Simon._

"_Clary." Said Maia._

"_Ok, I'll have the enchiladas, and an Ice tea, please."_

"_And you sir, what would you like?" Isabelle asked Simon._

_Simon coughed to clear his throat. "I'll get barbeque beef ribs, with garlic mashed potatoes and a coke, please." Simon said as he pushed up his glasses to see Isabelle clearly._

"_I'll be back with your food." She said._

"_Simon, what the heck was that?" I asked._

"_What was what?" he said._

"_hmm…let's see, how you were acting like an idiot, when she asked you for your order?" Maia grinned._

"_Ohh." Was all he said and blushed._

"_You like her don't you? You should totally ask her out." I said trying to give Simon confidence while Maia was doing the opposite. _

"_No offense, but I doubt your Isabelle's type. Did you see how gorgeous she is?"_

"_Maia, don't be so mean, I think Simon might have a chance."_

"_Wow, thanks Maia." He said sarcastically._

_Isabelle came back with our orders and we chatted while we ate. We decide to split the bill and let Simon go up to the front. It had been $35 all together._

"_Hello again, Isabelle is it?" she nodded. "I came to pay the bill." Simon handed $40 and waited for Isabelle to finish._

"_Your change is-" Simon interrupted._

"_Keep the change; I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch sometime with me?"_

"_That's very sweet of you, but I don't think you're my type. You the gamer type." She said pointing to my t-shirt. "Sorry, thanks for the tip."_

_*End of Flashback 2*_

I laughed remembering the other day. "Listen I'm heading over to the Lab, during lunch Luke forgot his phone." I said.

"Ok."

"Also if I don't come back on time, cover for me…k?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>I took a taxi to Dyewood Laboratory's on Atlantic Street. It seem to be really busy at noon, there was traffic jam. When I finally got there I met the receptionist Annie Gibbs.<p>

"Hello Annie, I'm gonna head out back and give Luke his phone."

"Clary dear, hold on, Luke isn't in today." Annie said.

"What do you mean he isn't in?" I asked confused, if he wasn't at home or work, where was he?

"He isn't here at work; he never came in today…" She said. "Is Luke sick, did some-" Before she finished I rushed into his Lab, a few things were smashed, knocked down and papers, and test tubes everywhere.

'_Oh Luke, what could have happened yesterday?' _I searched for any clues as to what happened. There some papers that said "Matter Replicator". I looked through all the papers, Luke could have written something important that could help me, that's when I saw the IPhone 4S. There was a note from Luke, Aww… Luke had given it for my birthday.

And if he hasn't come home and isn't at work, a possible option is that he has been kidnap. (line break)

As I was leaving the Lab there was a Man in a gray suit. I saw him in my peripheral vision; he had been following me all the way to work. I'm not quite sure but he might have something to do with the kidnapping. I finally had lost the guy and made it to work.

"Simon, you would not believe what happened at the Lab. Luke has been kidnapped!" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure the place was trashed, also I found this." I showed Simon my IPhone 4S.

"It was on the ground under a lot of blueprints. Luke must have wanted to give it to me, but couldn't."

"What are you going to do? Call the police?" Simon asked.

"No, not yet. I'm taking off 2 weeks from work and find him on my own."

"Do you want me and Maia to come with, for back up?" he said.

"No, I don't want you guys killed on the way." I said.

"I have to do this on my own. I have to save him, if I need anything I'll call." Shaking my new IPhone 4S.

* * *

><p>After work I was pretty exhausted and just wanted to sit, eat dinner and watch TV, cause tomorrow I'll leave and start looking.<p>

Smallville was on tv, it was my favourite episode "Gone" season 4. When Clark is taking a shower, his Body is so carefully sculpted, it practically giving me an eye-orgasm; the water dripping down his Pecs and those strong arms.

_**Clark: We usually take turns in the bathroom**_

_**Lois: Oh don't start with me, smallville. You're the one taking a marathon shower. Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I caught a glimpse of Clark junior.**_

_**Lois: I don't understand what the big deal is we just took a shower.**_

_**Clark: Showers. We took separate showers.**_

_**[Martha barges in]**_

_**Martha: At noon? **_

I quickly snap out of my trance, when I see the same figure outside the Lab. I slowly made it to the kitchen, grab the knife and pretend to make a sandwich. That was when they attacked.

They busted open the door, smash the window, but I was ready for them.

After I had quit ballet, I decided to take a Martial Arts Class, just in case something like this happens.

Four Men surrounding me, I jump into the air and take hold of the chandelier as I kick the 2 guys in front of me; they stagger back, but they keep coming back.

I take my kitchen knife, and dagger that I secretly have and fling it straight at them, which stabs them in the chest. 2 Men down, 2 to go.

Another grabs me by the neck, I knee him in the groin and flip him over to the ground so he can wither in pain. The fourth one grabs a knife from my counter and charges.

"Oh no you don't, not in my kitchen." I said

I drop to the floor and trip him. I grab the knife and stab him. I notice the other is trying to get up, but I punch him down.

"Who sent you? Do you know where my father is?" I ask.

"I work for Jonathon Morgenstern, we-were hired to kill you." He said.

"Why?"

"Well –I-I…" I slap him across the face "Spit it out! Where's my father?"

"He has him, somewhere in Las Vegas; pl-please don't kill me."

"I won't kill you, if you tell me where in Las Vegas."

"He owns a Casino it's called The Hyatt." I grinned

"Now, get out of here! Before I change my mind." I growled. The guy scurried out the door.

LAS. VEGAS. BABY!

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think of this chapter? Please Review. If not for me for shirtless Jace and Clark, with a cherry on top.<strong>

**Just so there isn't any confusion Jace was not part of the attack that just happened. Jace will come in a future chapter, Soon!**

_13+ reviews- I'll try every 3 days_

_7-13 reviews- a chapter every week_

3-7 reviews- a chapter every 2 weeks

1-3 reviews- a chapter every 3 weeks

**Catch ya later! **

**-Vampchick09 :P**


	3. Las Vegas

**Here's chapter 3! I like to give a shout out to **_**jmads! **_**She soo great always reviewing my stories! I love you! HAHA! Anyways on with the story, *This is unbeta'd, just so you know***

******RE-Read Again I added a bit of more description to make it a bit better but its still unbeta'd*******

* * *

><p><span>Jonathon's Pov<span>

Jonathon was doing some paper work for his Casino Hyatt. It was the wealthiest casino in Las Vegas. You know what they say about casinos "The house always wins." There was a knock at the door. "Come in" It was Jace. "Have a seat." I said.

"It looks you came through after all." I said

"Of course, I am the Best, what did you expect?" Jace said as he laced his fingers together and put his feet on top of his desk.

_.Ring._

"Excuse me for a second Jace."

"_Sir, the rest of the Men you sent to kill the girl, the daughter of the scientist…"_

"_Yes, what about the girl, is she dead yet?"_

"_Not exactly, she killed the other Men, while I escaped. It may seem that she is coming after her father."_

"_WHAT?" I growled. "That's unacceptable, your FIRED!"_

"_Yes Sir." _They had failed him in killing the girl. Which is not a good thing, for his company; they needed the scientist without any interruptions. The Matter Replicator will come in handy. Jonathon plans to use the replicator to multiply votes as he runs for mayor of Las Vegas. I shut my phone angrily. "Jace, I have a new proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"There's a girl I need to be killed." I handed him a sheet of the description of her, with a small photo of her.

_Hair: Red_

_Height: 5ft. 2in._

_Weight: est. around 110_

_Eyes: Green_

_Name: Clary Fray_

"She's the daughter of the Scientist, I do not need interruptions. It seems she might be coming here to save her father."

"How much are you willing to pay?" he says.

"I'll pay double, as to what I paid you last time. How does $7,000 sound to you?"

"Make it $10,000; only because, such a pretty face will go to waste." Jace said.

"Deal, it's a pleasure doing business with you Jace Herondale."

* * *

><p><span>Clary's Pov<span>

Oh Mondays… how I hate Mondays, waking up early for work every day; but not this week. I got dressed, ate breakfast and head out to the airport. I dialed Simon to pick me up and drive to the airport.

"_Hey Si, ready to pick me up?"_

"_Yeah, be there in 10min." he said_

New York Airport

Clary had bought a Roundtrip ticket for $300. Her plan was to find her dad, kick who took him's ass and go home. She figured that they guy she let go would probably contact his boss and tell him that she was still alive. So Clary decided to buy a brunette wig, some foundation make up that would disguise her freckles, and some high boots that were on sale, so she had to get them.

"Flight 038 New York to Las Vegas, please proceed to Gate 07." The P.A system said.

"That's my flight Simon." I said

"Be careful and come back with Luke." He said. I hugged him and said. "I will, I promise."

On the Plane

Riding on planes are so boring, the only exciting part would probably be the lift off, it gives you a weird stomach feeling. The boringness is even worse if you don't have a window seat, which I didn't get of course. It was some old lady, uggh; so I'll make her switch seats, how you say? Just wait and watch.

The old lady came to sit by me, right when she was sitting down, I screamed. The old lady jump right out her seat.

"What's the matter young lady?" she asks

"You can't sit there my friend Jordan Kyle is there." I said.

"Is where? There is nobody here but you and me." She said

"You're sitting on top of him, how dare you? You should be ashamed of yourself." I said dramatically.

"Uh…um, sorry but no one is here, so I'm going to sit down now miss." She says

"Yah okay, you don't need my permission." I said indifferently.

The old lady sat down with a confused face, probably thinking that she got stuck with a crazy person. The pilot came over the P.A system to say that it was okay to take off your seat belt. I scream once more and say "It's those voices again! They come to haunt me old lady, please make it stop." I clutch on her arm for effect, by now the old lady must be freaked out.

"Excuse, stewardess may I please switch seats to the empty row at the front?" she asks.

"Why of course M'am." She rushes out of there to the front. YAY, now I have the window seat.

Hours pass and soon the pilot comes on again. "We'll be landing soon, so everyone please put on your seatbelts." The old lady look behind to see me if I would freak out, so I just gave her crazy eyes and she quickly turned back. I laughed. It was dark by the time we arrived at Las Vegas, you could see the famous "Welcome to Las Vegas Nevada" sign, also the MGM Grand, the casinos and the one I'm looking for the Hyatt Casino.

* * *

><p>Clary Got settled in a small Motel with little room apartments and a huge sign that said "Classic Motel" in lights with an arrow pointing at the Motel. My room had a small tv on top of my supposed drawer where I put unpacked and put in my clothes, the bed was probably the biggest thing in my room with red and purple plaid stripes and a nice fluffy pillow and to top it off a bouque of flowers on the night stand. I lay down to test the bed for its comfyness and noticed that someone had put glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. It must have been someone who had a kid with them and wanted stars on ceiling. Tonight was a good night to head out to the Hyatt casino, to scope out what we're dealing with here, security guards wise. Took quick shower, and adjusted my new brunette hair, and also covered up freckles. I wore silky purple halter top, dark skinny jeans, my leather jacket and my new high heeled boots.<p>

My taxi came right on time, I told the driver to take me to the casino. "Thank you Sir, here you go." I handed him the cash.

"You're welcome miss." He said and left around the corner.

As I enter you see people losing and some winning on the slot machines, others playing cards, and some at the bar. The poker room is huge, the biggest Poker room in the United States. You'd think the biggest poker room would be somewhere in Alantic City, but nope its right here in Vegas. There are more than a hundred tables filled with peopleplaying cards, even more people standing around waiting to get in. One of the best things about the Poker room is that its the quietest place, since its needs alot of the person's wit. I made my way towards the bar. "Hello Sir, I'd like a Shirley temple." He nodded.

"Hey Sebastian, I'd like Gin and Tonic." I have never heard such a beautiful sound before. I looked 2 seats across to lay my eyes on the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He had gorgeous honey blonde hair that would curl at the nape of his neck; you can tell by the way his shirt stretches across his arms that he some delicious mouth-watering muscles.

"Sure thing Jace, be right back with your drink." Said the bartender.

His name was Jace.

I must have stared at him for some time, since he looked my way and smirked. I gasped as I saw his eyes. His eyes and hair reminds me of bobcats wild in the mountains, all dangerous and gorgeous with their goldish fur and bright gold eyes that makes them see at night. His smirk gives him an air of arrogance, but nonetheless makes me want to drop my panties.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have the next chapter in "The Assassin." For those of you who are wondering I'm writing the next chapter in the "Golden boy." Soo don't worry. <strong>

**P.S: I think might be coming down with something, maybe the flu. . . so it be great if you could review, its like _chicken soup for the soul. . _. haha did you see what I just did. :P**

**_13+ reviews- I'll try every 3 days_**

**_7-13 reviews- a chapter every week_**

**3-7 reviews- a chapter every 2 weeks**

**1-3 reviews- a chapter every 3 weeks**

**Catch ya later! **

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	4. Pancakes, Paintings and Poker

**Hey soo I loved all the Reviews! I feel soo much better, I'm sick anymore hehe… So in this Chapter Las Vegas is 3 hours behind New York, just to let you Know. In case you guys forgot its winter in January, cause it was New Years in the Prologue. :D**

**Sorry if Isabelle is a bit OOC, I just didn't know how to write her. *this is unbeta'd blah blah blah***

**P.S. I was telling my cousin about this story and she suggested that I should raise the price on Clary's life for the Assassin (Jace) to $10,000. She said it's more worth it to Jace, so I'm going to change the price in Ch. 2. (Just so you know)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Blah blah blah :P**

* * *

><p><span>Pancakes, Poker, and Paintings<span>

Third Person Pov 7am Tues.

Today was the day Simon would get his date with Isabelle. He wasn't sure what to wear so he just went his regular gamer shirt leather jacket and jeans. Simon texted her as he left.

_Hey Isabelle, meet at IHOP for the best pancakes on earth and Mocha at 7:30 am. _The restaurant has quicker service when it's not crowded with people.

_**Sounds delicious. :)**_

Simon arrived bit earlier than what they agreed on. He needed to calm down his nerves; he didn't usually go on many dates. Since he's always with Maia or Clary. When he did go on a date they weren't quite as beautiful as Isabelle, Maia might have been right she was a bit out of his league. Okay that was understatement.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Simon looked up and saw Isabelle walking towards their table. She was wearing a long waisted coat, high heeled boots and her hair in a pony tail. She looked beautiful as ever.

"Hello Simon." She smiled.

"Hey Isabelle, how was your morning so far?" he asked

"Pretty good so far, since the morning just started for me." She grinned.

"It's about to get better, you gonna love the pancakes." Simon said.

"So tell me about yourself Izzy. Do you mind if I call you Izzy?"

"No its fine my friends call me that."

"Well as you know, I work at Midnight blue mostly during nights and by day I'm a Model…" _A model, I must have hit some kind of Jackpot, she beautiful, sweet and a model. _Simon thought.

"…for Sephora Cosmetics, for their new product line. Also I've done some other work…" she says.

"I can see why you're a model, you're quite beautiful." Simon blushed. "So, what other kind of work?"

"Well you see, I know this Artist, Magnus Bane. He's dating my Brother Alec, and so as a favor for a painting I model nude." Izzy said confidence.

Simon choked on his coffee, when she said that. _Holy shit; did just she just say that? _He thought.

"Simon are you all right?" He was still recovering from the shock.

"I'm good, thanks. You know my friend Clary is kind of an artist too, she likes to draw." His face was a bit flushed.

"Oh really, that's pretty cool. Also I know what you're thinking." Izzy had smug smile.

"If you're worried of people seeing my pretties, and my kitty I'm wrapped around a golden whip sitting cross legged on a pedestal." She said. Simon tried picturing her in that painting her in that painting, but before he could say anything the waiter came along.

"Hello, I'm Ben are you guys ready to order?" the waiter said.

"Yes, I'd like the strawberries, kiwi and whipped cream pancakes, with chocolate shavings please." Izzy ordered.

"And for you Sir?" the waiter asked

"I'll get the peach melba with whipped cream pancakes." Simon ordered.

"Oh, almost forgot, a white chocolate mocha coffee. Thank you." Izzy smiled as the waiter left.

"Wow, I'm sure that painting must cost a lot, you have a great body. I mean…um from what I can tell." He faked coughed.

"Well thank you Simon, It's about to go live at the Art gallery soon, in a couple of days, it's a private Museum. I was a bit self conscious for a bit, when Magnus was painting me. I usually don't do this kind of thing."

"Wow… you need a lot of self confidence, that's very sexy." Izzy blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>(This is before Simon and Izzy go out its Midnight in NY right now)<strong>

Clary's Pov 9:30pm Monday

Jace came over to where I was sitting. "Hey I'm Jace." He said and extended his hand out. Now that Jace was closer I could see his eyes more clearly. They were like molten honey swirling around in a circle and if you stare it to long you could get hypnotized.

"I'm… Caroline." I smiled.

"So do you come here often? Ok that sounded cliché." I admitted.

He just smiled and said, "On occasion, I just came from a business meeting, kind of stressful."

"Oh…really what do you do for a living?" I asked. Jace smirked, he had a glint in his eyes, when he said "I'm a mechanic, I actually own a small auto shop in the city. If you have car troubles, you can always call me." He hands out his business card.

_Atomic Auto Shop_

_Tel:(702)219-5831_

_St. Louis Ave._

"Subtle." I say

"I wasn't trying to be." He smirked.

"I don't even have car." I laughed. I wasn't in Las Vegas to pick up guys; (even if he is amazingly gorgeous.) No I'm here to find my dad and if possibly going out with him, it could slow me down. What if they kill Luke? He's my only family left I will not let that happen.

"Do you want to go out sometime, Have lunch?" Jace asked.

"Well I'm on a business trip myself…" _to kick the Assassin's ass._

"I'm not sure if I'll have time… sorry." I said. My eyes traveled down to his lips, Jace still didn't lose that sexy smirk on his face. His lips look so inviting, they just scream _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._ Jace wasn't fazed by my answer and just said "Well we are in a casino, let's go to the poker room, if I win, we go on a date, if I don't win, I won't bug."

_Hmm… I usually don't win in poker, sometimes I do. Do I really want to play?_

"Okay you're on."

* * *

><p><span>Jace's Pov 4am Tuesday<span>

Caroline and I head over to the Poker table, Here is how Poker works: Each person at the table is dealt two cards. A round of betting starts, in which each person can either fold their hand or stay in the pot by putting in chips. After everyone has a chance to bet or fold, the dealer places three cards face up in the middle of the table. They are called the flop, they are the community cards everyone can use them. The dealer places another community card face up in the middle of the table, this one is called the turn. Another round of betting go around and then the one who still in the hand bets or folds, and then whoever has the best five-card hand using any combination of the five on the table and the two in their hand wins.

We play for hours, it's almost four in the morning, I was quite impressed that Caroline lasted so long in poker.

"Just so were clear, this does not count as a date." I say.

Finally its down to three people Me, Caroline, and some guy in a flannel shirt.

I'm dealt a three and a seven, but I'm in the big blind, no one raises, so I'm allowed to look at the flop for free the flop comes three, Jack, Jack, giving me two pair. Caroline checks, I bet and the flannel shirt guy folds. She looks right into my eyes as she calls. The next card, the turn is a king, Caroline bets out. If I want that date the smart move might be to fold. There's a chance Caroline could have a Jack giving 3 of a kind since the flop has 2 Jacks. There are so many possibilities that Caroline can win thing.

I study her facial expressions carefully, something tells me she doesn't have a hand, so I call her bet. The last comes the five of spades she bets again, she's bluffing. I raise again.

"I'm all in." Caroline says. "Are you ready for defeat, Jace?" she smirks a cocky smirk. I give her a smirk in return.

"I call." I say and I push all my chips into the middle of the table. The flannel shirt guy folds, I turn my cards over showing her I have a 2 pair. Caroline turns her, the Ace of diamonds and Queen of clubs, she has nothing. I Win.

"That was a great game; Pick you up at 1pm tomorrow?" I say.

"No, No…don't do that!" I give her a questioning look.

"What I mean... is why don't we meet up somewhere." She smiles weakly.

"Uh, yah sure, we can meet up here again and just leave from here? Is that better for you?" I ask her.

"Cool thanks, I really should get going I had fun, even though I lost." She laughs. I watch her walk out the doors, she has one cute firm little ass.

* * *

><p>The food finally came to our table, Simon told Izzy that he worked at EB games with his 2 other friends Clary and Maia. "Clary is great, she has red curly hair, 5ft 2in. she knows how to kick ass. Maia has brown hair she's Hispanic, she a bit taller than Clary, and totally kicks ass too, do not get on her bad side. They're my best friends." Simon said<p>

"Are they the same girls that were at the restaurant the other day?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, they were it was Clary's 19th birthday." Simon smiled.

"So, what kind of hobbies do you have?" Izzy asked him.

"Well I like to fix computers, I'm taking a computer engineering program at NYU. Also watch movies and other things with Clary and Maia."

"Computer Engineering, wow you must be really smart." Simon blushed pushing up his glasses.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to take a walk?" Izzy said.

"Sure."

They ended up walking to the New York cemetery. They saw people come and go and others leaving flowers. The snow made the cemetery less scary, it made have a hauntingly beautiful sight to it. "I have an idea, lets find the strangest names on the tombstones or the oldest one." Said Simon.

"Sure, this Man's name is Adam Longbottom." They both laughed.

"Longbottom that's hilarious!"

"Holy crap! Look at this poor girl is named Crystal Balls." Simon said and Izzy burst out laughing. "Imagine if she had a son and named Harry, "Harry Balls"." They were both laughing soo hard they couldn't breathe.

"Oh man… that's too funny… I can't breathe. You're are hilarious Izzy… I like you."

Izzy just grinned, she secretly was starting to like Simon too.

"Oh, Oh look at this one this guys name is "Ben Dover" sounds like "bend over"." She said Simon couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh Izzy… Your killing me… your really killing me." He said between all the laughter.

**Well there you have it the next chapter. I really like this chapter so far. I promise will update my other story in like Max. 2 days its cause I'm having a bit of writers block on that story but I finally think I'm getting throught so just hang on… K? I'm trying ok, I'm trying. :)**

**well catch ya later****!**

_14+ reviews- I'll try every 3 days_

_8-13 reviews- a chapter every week_

4-7 reviews- a chapter every 2 weeks

1-3 reviews- a chapter every 3 weeks

-Vampchick09 ;)


	5. JAKE?

**Hello readers! I know that I said that if I only get 3 reviews I was gonna update within 3 weeks but on Tuesday I'm starting an English class twice a week so I'm not sure when I'll be updating between homework and stuff. So I'm updating both my stories. **

**P.S. I put a Poll on my profile… Which book Characters should I write a Valentines special One-shot? Soo go and VOTE! **Its WORKING NOW! VOTE!****

**P.P.S. Have you listened to Criminal by Britney Spears… I think that song totally goes with story! :P**

**Okay on with the story! (this is a short chapter!) **This is unbeta'd****

* * *

><p><span>J.A.K.E?<span>

Clary's Pov 4:15am Tuesday

Who knew Vegas, could be such Fun? If I knew Vegas would be this welcoming, I would have come earlier. I sighed. My God, Jace was the epitome of Gorgeous; I'm still a bit dazed that he asked me out on a date. Usually I don't get that much attention back home, you know with my crazy red hair, which looks like a big hair ball. Would he have asked me out if I wasn't in disguise?

I was standing outside the casino waiting for my cab ride, when I see the same suspicious men that were following me back home. I follow them to an abandon alleyway; I find a ladder that lead to one of the building's roof, so I climb. The roof gives me a better view of the scene. In case one the guys look up I dig into my pockets and grab my Catwoman mask. I knew this would come in handy one day.

Simon, Maia and I went to this Comic book convention of Superheroes, so we dressed up. Simon was Captain America, Maia was Bat Girl and I was Catwoman. That really was a geek fest, there were these 2 guys speaking in Alien.

"_Hey guys check those 2 guys over there." Maia said pointing to them._

"_Gediobiediobieyayaya" said the guy with green latern costume. "Yiggypoop." Said the other.__ We started to laugh at them._

"_Hey, we shouldn't be laughing since were at this geek fest ourselves." I said._

"_Yah, your right." Said Simon. _

* * *

><p>"Are you what they call J.A.K.E?" It seems like they were talking to the air. But soon a figure came out. He was wearing a tight leather jacket with a hood so you could see his very good, and possibly leather black pants. Which I don't know how you could possibly fight in those pants, it was too dark to tell.<p>

"Yes." He had a deep voice.

"Before we start business, why do they call you Jake? It's so normal. Don't people in this business have some kind of code name?" The guy probably thinking this guy was an amateur.

"It's an acronym, **J**ustice **A**t **K**illers **E**nd. Got it? Now what do you have for me?" I could tell this J.A.K.E was growing impatient.

"Jonathon has his nerd people hacking into flight arrivals, checking if she arrived. It looks like she did earlier tonight." The man said giving him papers.

"What else, has she checked into a hotel yet?" J.A.K.E said.

"No… there are no records, Jonathon will send us to contact you when there is more." The grey men turn to leave and so was J.A.K.E. this was my cue to confront him. I jump off the building and swing on the flag pole that is sticking out on the side and land on my feet.

"Well, Hello there." I yell out to him, he stops mid-step and slowly turns around to face me.

"And who might you be?" he crossed his arms and leaned on the brick wall.

"Your worst nightmare." I run towards him jump up and grab the flag pole and kick him in the gut. J.A.K.E. looked angry now from what I can tell, I pinned his arms to ground.

"Tell me how I can reach Jonathon and I might go easy- " I grunted as he used his legs to push me off.

"Little girl, you don't know who your messing with." He threw spiral stars at me and pinned my jacket to the wall.

"Hey You, you forgot something…" I pull the spiral stars out and throw them back at him. He jumped in the air and did a back flip to dodge the stars. I start to run and yell back.

"Nice tights."

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the shortest chapter yet. Make sure to VOTE on my Profile or Else…<strong>

**Review! Where do you think Jace and Clary should go on a Date?**

**Clary: Momma I'm goin on a date with a Criminal… *squeals***

**Jocelyn:**_**What!**_

**Clary: Yep… Also he wants to kill Me.**

**Jocelyn: **_**AHH!**_

**Jace: Only if you're a **_**Baaad **_**Girl *spanks Clary's butt***

**Jocelyn:** ***faints***

**_14+ reviews- I'll try every 3 days_**

**_8-13 reviews- a chapter every week_**

**4-7 reviews- a chapter every 2 weeks**

**1-3 reviews- a chapter every 3 weeks**

****The more reviews I get, the more I'll will try to find time between English class and guitar lessons. :P****

**-Catch cha Later!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	6. Are you Insane?

**Hello fanfictioners! **

**Okay… I know I'm such a lair, I said that I was updating "golden boy" story and I really have been working on it. It's just I so much to do now like English Hw, then guitar practice and other things but once I finish writin and typing I will put it up.**

****this is unbeta'd** Sorry for the changing the style of P.o.v all the time. :(**

* * *

><p><span>Are you Insane?<span>

You cannot imagine how tired I am. I plopped on to the bed like a log. I usually do not stay up till 4am and get into a mini fight escapade. Ugh. Who is that guy? It seems like they were talking about me. Jonathon sent those assassins but now, it seems he's sending this new J.A.K.E assassin dude. I have a feeling he is more experienced than amateur hour.

I need to come up with a plan, what I need are blueprints of the place. I know how to find Jonathon's "nerd people" and how to deal with them. (no offense to Simon). I should totally give him a call soon to let him know I'm still alive.

On a less pressing issue, I have a date, with the hottest guy ever! I feel like squealing to Maia.

**Clary: Maia, you'll never guess… I have a date!**

_Maia: What!... what happened to saving your dad?_

**Clary: don't worry that is still #1. This guy is insanely gorgeous.**

_Maia: have you kissed him yet?_

**Clary: no... not****yet, I'm super tired gotta sleep ttyl**

_Maia: g'nite bring me something! _

* * *

><p><span>3<span>rd pov (Luke)

Luke had been thrown into a room with a two-way mirror, but to Luke it looks normal, but suspected it was two-way. They kept him in there for hours with a chair and a table and nothing to eat. Luke had finally gone asleep when the door clicked opened.

It was Jonathon; he splashed water on Luke's face to wake him up. Luke instantly woke up but is now pissed that he's wet.

"Here's whats left of your water." He said, which is not much.

"Why am I here?" Luke said wiping the water off his face.

"I need your help on something."

"My help? Why would I do that?"

"Well I need your skill to assemble the multiple replicator, so when it comes to election day I'll forge all votes. Once I'm in politics, I'll soon forge my way to president of the U.S.

"I'd rather die, then let you rule this country." Luke said.

"That's what I thought you'd say. I'll just kill your daughter instead." Luke stiffened at the mention of Clary.

"I heard she's in the city, where in Las Vegas by the way." Luke gasps as he found out that Clary is in town. _I can't let him hurt her._ Luke thought.

"Fine." Luke grunted "But don't you dare go anywhere near my daughter." Luke growled.

"No promises." Jonathon entered the other side of the room, where you can see through the mirror.

"Dante, make sure Luke gets some brain food in his system we need him, and transfer him to a room with a bed."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

* * *

><p><span>Clary<span>

The sun was shining bright, which woke me up since it was right in my face. I didn't want to get up to day, but then realized I have a date today. Who knows where he gonna take me. I need to plan what to wear. I shove the blankets off, head to bathroom brush and order room service. "Hello room service." I say on the phone.

"Yes Miss what would you like?"

"Some pancakes with mix berries, syrup and some whipped cream, please and some juice."

"Right away." The man said.

"Thank you."

Oh what to wear! What to wear? I look through my clothes and decide to wear purple skinny jeans with a cozy white sweater, boots and my black jacket. It was certainly getting colder.

_Knock. Knock._

"Coming"

"Mmm… that looks delicious, thank you." I hand him $10.

"Enjoy your meal."

The food was absolutely mouth watering, oh my god these are the fluffiest pancakes ever and the syrup…mmm. No words to describe it. Imagine licking off this wonderful mix berry syrup Jace's bare chest. Its double the…mmm. _Snap out of it Clary. It's just a date and your already imagining him half naked._ So I text Simon.

**Clary: Simon, I'm still alive. I think I have a lead, talk 2 you soon :)**

I get my disguise ready and call and wait for a taxi. Once I arrive, I scan the sidewalk for any sign of him, but I don't see any. He is probably at the bar again, that is where we met, and it would make sense to meet there again.

I head inside, the casino is still busy as ever whether its day or night. I head over to the bar and see blondie talking to the bartender from last night. Jace's behind view is as impressive as the front. Those dark jeans do wonders for his ass.

I walk up to him and tap his shoulder, he turns and sees me.

"Hey Caroline, you made it." Jace said

"Yes I did, so where are you taking me today?" I ask

"That is a surprise, I'll give you clue it's fun and _dangerous_."

"Danger is my middle name." I smirk

"We'll see about that" he says "see ya later Sebastian."

Jace's driver comes around the corner and parks. "I'm going to blind fold you Caroline." He says

"_What?" _

"Well if I don't, you'll see where we are going and you might chicken out." I scoff at him.

"No I won't" I say "fine… you better not be kidnapping me." I laugh nervously. Jace ties the blind fold tightly I feel his mouth closely at my ear he whispers "Let's hope not" and gently rubs his nose along my jaw. I shiver.

The ride there was quite silent, I'm kinda freaking out on the inside. What if it's soo dangerous that I die? I can't let that happen I still need to find my dad. Maybe he is just trying to scare me and shit my pants. The car comes to a stop it has been 30 mins. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Jace… how dangerous is this surprise from 1-10?" my voice squeaks without my permission.

"Hmm… 8.5" he says I gulp.

"You won't let me die right?" I ask

"Of course not."

Jace helps me out the car and there's a loud noise in the background, awfully a lot like a helicopter.

"You're going to have to step up on to the bar." He says loudly over the roar.

"Okay." I feel for a handle and feel someone pulling me up. Jace comes up and take the seat next to me. He puts head phones on me. I feel in my stomach that we are lifting off. Jace finally takes off my blind fold. Wow, I am in a helicopter, I have to admit riding in a helicopter isn't that dangerous. I feel like laughing.

"So this is the surprise, helicopter ride?"

"Nope."

"What?" my heart races "this is" Jace shoves snowboarding equipment at me; thick jacket, helmet, goggles, gloves and the board.

"Hurry and get suited up." Jace said

"The helicopter is gonna lower down closer to Mt. Charleston and on 3 we are going to jump out 1 by 1 and snowboard down the mountain."

"_Are you Insane?"_

"I did say "dangerous"… unless you want to chicken out?" he smirks, waiting for me to back out.

"Of course not"

"If we're still alive…" he chuckles "we'll have lunch at the bistro, you'll work up an appetite."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! I think the snowboarding scene should have a chapter by itself… hehe. So uh.. you know what to do! You know you want to… To whoever does I'll give them a <strong>_**sneak peek **_**on the next chapter even on my other story if you want! **

**REVIEW!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	7. The Note

**Hey guys! So I'm probably late and I decided that I'll stop with the review number of weeks that I was doing before- I'll just do it when I have time. Which way do you think is better? Having set a number of reviews to number of weeks to update OR Just update whenever? **

**I have a new Poll on my profile check it out! Please :) it has to do with my pen name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 the Note<span>

"On the count of three-1-2-3!" I jump out of the helicopter trying not to scream. The free fall lasted about 45sec, during that time it felt like my stomach was going up my throat; I really hope I don't see my breakfast. I can't believe I agreed to this! I've only snowboard once in my life, but not jumping off a helicopter. I brace myself for the landing and hopefully I don't lose my balance. I swivel for a few seconds till I'm sliding down the mountain. I turn my head slightly and see Jace catching up to me. "You better not let my attractiveness be your downfall." He chuckles. What did he mean by "down fall"?

"AHH!"

Right in front of me was a tree coming my way I swerve out the way and miss it by less than an inch. Jace was way ahead of me. Snowboarding sure feels like you have super speed powers, I know I'm such a geek, I get it from Simon. I force myself to go faster as soon enough I finally reach Jace.

"So do you always take your dates to near death activities?" I shout.

"Not all of them, just the ones that are at the same level of crazy like me."

"Crazy? You're calling me crazy?"

"Well you did agree to this, what was your middle again-_danger_?" he says mocking me.

"Watch out!"

"Huh…"

_Whack _

That's when everything went black, but in the instant before everything vanished, I heard a voice, a whisper. "Caroline?" I heard the voice; it sounded familiar "Caroline?"

_Blink. Blink. _

My eyes hurt from the blinding light, in front of me is a golden halo, shining.

"Are you an Angel?" I gasped "Am I dead?" suddenly going hysterical. "No you're not dead; I always knew you thought I was gorgeous." Yup I'm not dead, angels don't seem to so arrogant.

"Jace, what the hell happened?"

"You whack right into a tree, it was funny for a split second until I had to see if you were okay."

"You are such an ass." I say. He puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I thought I was an Angel." He laughs.

"Come on lets go have lunch." He extends his hand out and I grab it. (line break)

The sandwich bistro is "The Bistro" how original. "I'm starving mm… these burgers look great, I could eat a cow."

"Near death does that to a person makes you want to eat a cow." He laughs.

"There's chicken teriyaki burger, mm… Whiskey River BBQ Angus burger, they also have Grilled Chicken with Honey Mustard." I say.

We order our food, some hot chocolate to warm my fingers there so frozen. Jace talks about his Auto shop, how he is buying some new equipment from the revenue and that he's fixing up Sebastian Verlac's car. I'm guessing his bartender friend.

"The only problem with his car is the left signal is not blinking and it's dangerous, also the alarm goes off each time he rides it." He says.

"Wow-that could be annoying." I say.

"Yeah, there was an Old lady walking by one time…it scared the old out of her. Her face was priceless." He says.

"The Old?"

"It's a new phrase." I laugh.

"Ooh… this Coconut Cream pie looks soo good! I just have to eat it." I say the waiter came and I ordered it, when It came I dug in.

"Oh-My God! This is amazing the best pie ever!" I quickly shove more pie in my mouth.

"You gotta try it." He gets his fork and jabs my pie and takes a bite.

"You are so right, I want to marry this pie." He says, he and I start to laugh. At the little the bar bistro has there is a guy dress in a grey hat, I bet he one of them, they are everywhere.

"Excuse me but I gotta go piss." Jace says.

"Yah, no prob." I say

It's been 20 mins since Jace left for the washroom, who takes 20 mins to go? What is he a girl? I snort. I knew it, its them… going behind the restaurant. I grab a napkin and quickly write a note. I follow the guy, I lay against the wall, I only see the one with the hat.

"She works at EB Games friends with-" Damn traffic so loud "-Maia Roberts." I gasp How do they know this? "She might know where she is sta-" _HONK! _You got to be kidding, damn truck; looks like the guy is leaving already. I peek around the corner, pull my hoodie and put on my mask.

"Hey, you" I call out, he turns "Yes"

"Give this to the man you call J.A.K.E" I give him the note.

"Who are you? How do you know him?" He says menacingly

"Sorry got to run" I say "Hey get back here!" he shouts. I head to the back door and go to the washroom to fix myself up.

* * *

><p>"Sorry had to freshen up" I said<p>

"It's alright."

"So Jace, what was high school for you?"

"Well, It was such a blur…girls always following me…" that's what I thought "…but I just wanted to be left alone, my parents got killed when I was 15yrs, I got adopted. I was also in track racing, other times I was mostly with my adopted brother and sister."

"I'm so sorry, about your parents."

"It was a long time ago." The waiter comes over to see if we need anything else. "Would you like the bill?"

"Yes please." Jace says, I take my wallet out, "Caroline its fine I'll pay my treat, you did almost die… be right back." He laughs.

Jace Pov

The bill came out to $25+ tip. Jace went to the cashier to pay when he sees there is a note under it. It's says:

_I know you're looking for me, we met once… now I'm hunting you down. The hunter becomes the hunted –xo beware_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. about the poll should it be <strong>

**Plz Review... :)**

**-golden lily09**

**Or**

**-still vampchick09**

**Vote! –Vampchick09**


	8. The Phone Call

**Hey readers what's up? How's it going? So I really got nothing to say except… "10 days till City of Lost Souls comes out!" **

**Anyway on with the chapter sorry if it's kinda short. :P**

* * *

><p><span>The Phone Call<span>

It was a sunny afternoon, and Maia is out to Wal-mart shopping with Simon. They were going around tasting all the free food samples.

"Mmm… this pasta with chicken bits is really good." says Simon.

"I know right, we should totally buy it, I bet Clary would love this." Maia says.

"Ooh, Coconut Macaroons." Maia says pointing at them with drool already forming in her mouth. "Ok, so do we have everything we need?" she asks. Maia goes through the list.

_-Pasta_

_-Macaroons_

_-Milk_

_-Cereal_

_-Cream cheese_

_-Blueberry Bagels_

_-Eggs_

Simon suddenly got a mischievous idea that they could to in Wal-mart. "Hey Maia, let's have some fun" he said rubbing his hands together. "What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me" They went to the pharmacy department, where they have _certain_ items.

"Maia, take some of these condoms and sneak them into that Lady's cart with the tall girl, then sneak away." The lady and her daughter were busy looking at bananas. Maia quietly walked behind them and drop a bunch of _"Naked Sensations: Fire and Ice" _and quietly ran back to where Simon was watching. The Lady was about to put her bananas in when she spotted them.

"Laney, want to tell me, Why there are these" she picked them up in the air "…in the cart?"

"What! How am I supposed to know? I did not put them there I swear. Anyways it's your shopping cart not mine." The girl said.

"What is that supposed to mean, young lady?" the mother said putting her hands on her hips, and before you know it they were going at it. Simon and Maia were laughing behind the wall of shampoos.

"That was too funny, the look and the lady face… priceless."

"Come on lets lineup"

"We forgot to pick up the eggs, I'll get them, be right back." Simon said. While Maia was setting things on the lineup table, her phone started to ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello" Maia said.

"Oh Hello is this Clary Fray?" the Man said.

"No, sorry who is this?"

"This is the Dental Office, Dr. Wayland to schedule an appointment. Do you know Where Clary Fray is, how I can contact her?"

"Oh, she is in Las Vegas right now." Maia said.

"Do you happen to know where she is staying, I need to book her appointment, before I take off for vacation." He said.

"I'm pretty sure she is staying at a Motel, but I don't remember which one, something Classic, I don't know sorry."

"Thanks so much." He hung up right away.

"Hey I'm back with the eggs." Simon said.

"Did Clary mention about going to the dentist before she left?" Maia asked

"No I don't think so, she's kinda scared of the dentist, afraid they are going to pull out her teeth out." Simon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I gonna ended it there and write the next chap later. :P G'nite everyone and leave me something to write forward to… like a <strong>_**review**_**… if you love me. **

**-Vampchick09 xD**


	9. IMPORTANT!

**HEY Guys I writing chapter 9… which I'm excited for, But I hear that Fanfiction is deciding to take down the stories that have lemons… so now I'm in a dilemma:**

**Should I edit out the Lemon OR Do it and Just tone it down and not write it out as I Planned.**

**Tell me What should I do? I think What I will do is Create a tumblr account and maybe post the outtakes on there.**

**-Vampchick09 :)**


End file.
